


Crimson and Yellow with a White Streak

by basedblues



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: (Even though one of them doesn't know it), Brothers, Friendship, Gen, I love this little red guy like you wouldn't believe, One Shot, Yellow Scarves, i can't believe that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedblues/pseuds/basedblues
Summary: "Why the scarf?" Rock suddenly asked Proto one day.Just a little one shot/character study of Proto Man and Rock. May add some more if I can find a good muse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Crimson and Yellow with a White Streak

**Author's Note:**

> I read an embarrassing amount of Fanfiction, and I love Proto Man, and hate that there isn't a whole lot of him (but what's there is really good). Recent events have left me with quite a bit of free time on my hands, so why not give myself what I wanted and get some more Proto Fics out there? This is just a little fluff piece, maybe somewhat of a character study. For the sake of simplicity, Blues/Proto Man will be referred to only as Proto Man, sometimes Proto for short. Mega Man/Rock is referred to mostly as Rock. Rock doesn't know that Proto was created by Dr. Light. For now, this is going to be a little one shot, may write more if I can come up with any good ideas.

"Why do you always wear that same scarf?" Rock suddenly asked Proto one day.

They had just finished up the latest Wily War. It had gone just as you expected it would, Wily had once again unleashed his newest series of Robot Masters on the now not-so-unexpecting world, and once again Mega Man had taken them out one-by-one, before storming the latest Wily Fortress and arresting the mad doctor. That last detail, while not unprecedented, was rare. Wily usually managed to somehow escape or disable Mega Man before he could be arrested. While neither of them expected Wily to stay in there for long, it would throw a dent into Wily's next plan for a small period of time. Which, for the two Fighting Robots, was as close to a vacation as they got. The two of them were standing outside of the now ruined fortress, enjoying a minute of well earned respite.

Proto Man gave only a small hum in response, and lightly brushed his hand against his worn golden scarf, the same that he had worn for as long as he had known him.

Rock didn't know how to take that, they had now known each other for quite some time, yet the Red Striker was still an enigma in many ways to Rock. Proto had shown up to aid Rock in his fight directly this time, something that had happened in the last few Wily Wars as well. The days of Proto being a mysterious stranger, somewhat of a mentor, only stepping in to occasionally teach and make sure Rock didn't get himself deactivated, were long gone. Since the time of their first encounter, back when he still called himself the Break Man, Rock had come to appreciate the grey suited robot as a steadfast ally, even a friend. Despite this, many of his mannerisms and thinking were unknown to Rock. The older robot never let anyone into his mind, not even Rock, who he too had come to view as a trusted ally.

Finally, just when Rock had assumed that his companion wasn't going to answer, and that he would be spending the rest of this encounter in awkward silence, Proto gave him a answer.

"It was a gift." he responded curtly. Silence once again filled the air between them as Rock digested this information. The implication that the usually serious, lonesome robot, wore a rather unnecessary, (as they were, of course, machines, they had no need of warmth) and rather torn up, (Proto obviously took good care of the scarf, but it had been so long since that first encounter, and had taken so much damage since, that the scarf's color was starting to fade, and had become just generally worn) piece of cloth for simple sentimental value was something he had not expected out of his friend.

Rock knew that Proto did not like to speak of himself, especially of that time before the bot' had appeared out of nowhere as Break Man.

He knew nothing of what happened before then, but he had summarized that Proto was something of a maverick: a robot that had abandoned or rebelled against its maker. It was a concept that was only theory, as the few handful of robots that had the power of self decision making had never done such a thing. Still, Rock had no other way of explaining how Proto seemingly lived his own, independent life, with his creator being unknown and unspoken of. He had asked Dr. Light once if he knew, but all he got was a sudden sad and regretful expression and a quick explanation of "I do, but it doesn't matter anymore, Proto Man has severed all ties with him."

Light must have been friends with Blues' creator, Rock had assumed.

With all this in mind, Rock really knew better then to continue this discussion. He knew what Proto did and did not like talking about, and he knew that if he probed his friend too hard then he would simply teleport and leave, as he had done many other times in the past, usually when ever the friendly Blue Bomber would try to convince his friend to vist at Light Labs for a bit as thanks. Still, Rock couldn't leave it alone now that he had an explanation! "From who?" Rock excitedingly asked. Now, Proto Man, as previously discussed was usually serious, and from the little you could see of his face, it was diffuclt to see what he thinking or feeling. But no one could mistake the sudden smug smirk on the thin mouth below his visor.

"Why aren't you a curious one today, little bot!" Proto Man chuckled. "If you don't mind, I do like to be somewhat mysterious, and it really isn't as interesting as you think it is." In response to Rock's groan, the red gunner only smiled. "I think you've kept Light and your sister waiting long enough, how about we get you home and enjoy some E-Tanks?" Proto didn't wait for a answer as he made his way back. "Wait!" Rock shouted as he tried to catch up. "Was it...um, Dr. Wily ?"

"No."

"Dr. Light?"

"No."

"Your creator?"

"No."

"Kalinka or Dr. Cossack?!"

"No and No."

This exchange continued as the two friends made their way home. None of Rock's guesses proved correct. When he returned to Light's Lab and Roll and Light's immediately insisted on repairs and rest, Rock soon forgot all about the conversation.

As for Proto, as he sipped on a E-Tank he smuggled out of Light's Labs in the privacy of one of his safe houses, he couldn't help but feel a rare moment of amusement and contentment. His brother was a good bot', and it was an amazing chance to fight side by side with him for Justice, more then he personally thought he deserved really. These warm thoughts occupied his mind as he entered sleep mode and began to power down. As his systems began to turn off, with his rare pleasant mood, he couldn't help but whistle one last familiar tune for the night...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted, and the first creative writing I've done in a long time, so bare with me a bit. I know that Proto being a maverick or having true free will doesn't line up with the X series, but there's really no other way to explain it. Besides, it's fanfiction, I think a little canon breaking is allowed now and then. Criticism of course is welcome and appreciated. The little tune at the end was Blues' theme, in case you missed it. I do have in mind on how Proto got his scarf, if I can think of a good story around it, maybe I'll write about it. I'm really bad when it comes to writing character dialogue and usually focus more on world building and a character's thoughts, but of course, you do have to have a character speak at some point, so if you do read this and feel bothered enough to leave some tips or criticisms, that would be a great area I'd like to hear on.


End file.
